


Flirtatious

by Tanie_Bethea



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Richelieu- Washington Elite [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: After a black tie event, Armand is displeased with his wife's behavior.





	Flirtatious

**Author's Note:**

> Now improved.

"Must you flirt with every man that catches your eye." The venom in his voice is something that is rarely directed at her.

"I was merely playing the role of your neglected wife." She attempts to be playful, that usually eases his irritability after a dreaded black tie evening. He prefers his work suit- armor- to a tuxedo.

"Far too well." His gaze is sharp, cold. Harsher than a slap to the face. A marriage between two serpents was always destined to be challenging.

"You've never had a problem with it before. As I recall, you encouraged it." Seductive. A temptress whispering in his ear. He pushes her away. He's always on edge on night like this, but his behavior is off. "Did something happen? Did I flirt with someone I shouldn't have?"

"Someone tonight compared you to Adele, just the mention of her name..." She knows his wounds so well. They are similar to the ones she carries from Athos.

"I will never betray you, you know that. You had my loyalty long before you had my love."

He offers her a weak smile. "Both of which you have proven frequently. I should know better than to doubt you."

"You never told me how you like my new dress."

"Not at all appropriate for the event. Drew far too much attention. Subdued was called for."

"I wasn't asking Richelieu President's Chief of Staff, I know his opinion. What did Armand the man I married feel about my dress?"

"Drew far too much attention. Gave every man in that room ideas."

"Including you?"

"What do you think?"

Hours later, in the dark silence a solemn whisper affirms, "I'm not her."

"I'm not him."


End file.
